


If All Else Fails (We'll Be Alright)

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassins & Hitmen, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Blood and Gore, Miscommunication, Spies & Secret Agents, mostly fluff and angst and violence and hot sex, sounds so dark but the fic is still rlly cute too i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Jongin and Taeyong find out they are from rival agencies. The insecurities of their relationship begin to mean something entirely different. They question each other's loyalty and true love. Whether it was all worth it or never meant anything.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh well… i had this on my mind for quite some time since mtopia with them in suits. i wanted to make this a long fic one shot, but i think chaptered will play out better and be more fun so heres this!! 
> 
> peep the video edit (teaser we can say?!)  
> [here!](https://twitter.com/287aus)
> 
> On a serious note, please be mindful of the tags. Darker topics are not heavy, they are mentioned but not very descriptive. There are death scenarios, aggressive arguments, and domestic violence - but no noncon or abuse. Kaiyong engage in violent acts between each other numerous times, hence tag of domestic violence. 
> 
> For any of the heavier themes, I do not romanticize them. I find myself so moved with the thoughts and emotions and doubt within their relationship because of the matters more than the physical aspects or the titles they have with their jobs. That’s what this is about for me, but hey maybe you’re into the trope itself and will find it sexy - by all means I’m the one writing this so who’s here to judge? 
> 
> Enjoy however you read this!! Pls have fun on the reading journey ~~ choo choo

The second Taeyong perches his sunglasses onto his sharp nose and lets the front door welcome natural light into their home, Jongin skids through the room and hooks an arm around the archway. He interferes with his departure, panic leaving his mouth, “Wait up! I thought you were taking the kids to the daycare."

“No… I thought you were," Taeyong responds while stepping outside, “And stop calling them kids.”

“I can’t make though."

“Why not?”

Jongin shakes his head and asks, “Well, why can’t you?”

Taeyong straightens his posture and keeps his lips in a tight line. They have a muted debate with just their eyes, pupils boring into each other's until one of them is bound to break beneath it. The tension and guilt all wrapped up in one makes their knees weak, chest pounding and flustered. Jongin raises the corner of his lips and suddenly Taeyong is letting out a breathy sigh.

“You know what, I think I can make a quick run. The longer we chat, the more time we’re both wasting, right?”

Jongin's smile perks up, more wide if possible. "Prominence, baby. You'll make it on time.”

“Thanks, love you darling,” Taeyong dismisses before frantically running back into the house to shout, “Ruby, Monggu!”

The sounds of scraping nails and light steps pitter patter across the wood floor upon Taeyong’s call. Jongin gathers the two leashes and a treat bag, already handing it to Taeyong as he passes by. 

“Love you babe, I’ll see you soon,” Jongin finally says then gives Taeyong a quick kiss. He bends down to scuff the ears of his dogs. “Bye, babies.”

Jongin watches Taeyong double check his bag, eyes lingering on his lover's side profile. He will forever be entranced with how beautiful Taeyong is with his pouty, pink lips and alluring large eyes. Jongin wants to hold him — his tiny slim waist engulfed by Jongin's arms — and tell him not to go. They both have everyday lives that need to be carried on, though.

The moment the door shuts, and the engine roars, Jongin’s face goes slack. He walks back into the kitchen, turns off the news channel and raises his phone to read the message he received a few minutes ago. It’s not something he’s familiar with. Typically, these messages are given with a little something like,  _ location _ and  _ deadline _ . As of now, he’s faced with an immediate meeting with the guy one up before him. Thankfully it’s not his fucking boss, the leading boss man. This still doesn’t mean it’s any good though, for him to visit the headquarters. 

Jongin wastes fifteen minutes in traffic because he decided to take a detour, which ends up being more of a hassle than the route that was suggested. In his defense, he hardly ever shows up at the spy agency’s main building. He never needed to. He prefers being in his own office on calls and reading emails. Jongin is a top notch man in the industry, with a streak of successful missions without any backup. He is a solo contract killer with a reputation that he has decided to disclose for the sake of his identity. While being a co-director for one of the leading fashion industry magazines, it’s best to keep his assassin job discrete. 

“Kai, you’re late,” Johnny says sharply the moment Jongin takes his seat across him. 

“My apologies, sir. Traffic holds up.” 

Johnny burns holes into him with his deadly stare. There is something about Johnny that makes him awfully intimidating. It must be the height that makes his shoulders seem more broad than he really is. Johnny's eyes are always hooded and he hardly smiles. 

“Kai, you’re playing the wrong game here.”

“It won’t happen again.”

“No, Kai. No it won’t. One more stunt from you, and you’ll blow it. Actually, I’ll blow your head off.”

When did being a few minutes late to a conversation make someone so mad?

“Kai?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Listen to me.”

Jongin has been attentive from the start. His knuckles go white as he balls his hands into a fist, beginning to grow frustrated that Johnny fails to see how serious Jongin is about this position. 

“You almost got caught.”

“So this is what this is about? Not me being late?”

Johnny scoffs in amusement. “You’re lucky you’re handsome and charming. Otherwise, I’d just think you’re a fucking idiot.”

“I was not aware of my advances being evident. When was this?”

“Two days ago. The outlet. There was a camera that detected nobody else but yourself with the body. Security’s mouth is already stuffed with cash, or a bullet. I’m uncertain of how Taeil’s team handled that bullshit. At least the court is dismissed. You did not execute the mission as accurately as you could’ve. I am disappointed.” 

Jongin drops his face into his palms and lets out a heavy sigh. He doesn’t mess up. There are never any accidents. Never signs of evidence or any type of traces that lead back to him. He can do better than this. He has been through a hundred twenty seven missions and the last time he nearly failed was two years back on a cruise because he foolishly let Taeyong come with. 

“It won’t happen again, Johnny-sir.”

“Now raise your head up and stop being a emotional son of a bitch. My most valued player has a special task right now. It would be best if he executed it without regrets and only the motor to do better next time.”

Jongin perks up, raising his head and straightening his suit. He shows his attentiveness by the way he sits correctly with a sharp expression masked on his face. 

“This requires you to drive up the coastline for about an hour. A lighthouse in Seacrest. A young lady held hostage awaits.” 

On the scene, Jongin makes a clean kill on the man that he finds out to be an abusive husband with four ex-wives. The woman tied hanging over the staircase to her death was his daughter from the third marriage. It was just a hasty rope strangle, then dumping his body in the ocean. His body won’t be found, and if he does, it will be deemed a sad death.

Jongin isn’t allowed to give her safety by his own personal advances, but he calls a car for her. She already promises she never witnessed anything. She hates him anyway, she wanted him to die for all the suffering he put her and all the other women in his life through. 

Things should be like that. It’s forgiveness or revenge. Okay, maybe not through death, but Jongin doesn’t have the emotions to feel like that. 

Only for Taeyong, does he  _ feel _ . 

Jongin finds comfort in his office, where he goes back to feeling like a normal person. It’s just him and his computer, surrounded by sleek seating arrangements and gold frames with abstract art. What is fulfilled in this building, occupied with clients who negotiate offers and coworkers who distribute nothing but wise ideas, is where he is just a regular guy. 

“Bubu,” Jongin greets happily through the video call. 

Taeyong appears in a dark secluded area, that Jongin assumes to be in the back of his work or something. “Hey, lunch time! What do you have today?” 

“Cheeseburger and fries ordered by dear my secretary. I told her to surprise me.”

“Oh. That’s… thoughtful of her.”

“It’s so good. I’ll have to give her a raise for knowing just what I wanted today, and choosing a great place, too.”

“Yeah?” Taeyong looks away from the screen. “So, what did you do at work?”

“Ah. Just. Work. You know.”

Jongin just got here for lunch. He really can’t say he started anything. For all Taeyong knows, Jongin has been at work for four hours by now. He doesn’t even have a fabricated task to mention.

Taeyong seems as if he’s not as eager as the start of the call. He seems distracted and distant. Jongin knows that must’ve been his fault for being so vague. It takes a moment for Taeyong to keep the conversation alive, eventually parting his lips and commenting, “You’re wearing a different dress shirt than this morning.”

“Haha, that old thing earlier?” Jongin chuckles nervously. It had a little bit of tears and lipstick on the collar from the survivors gratuitous embrace.

“I bought it for your birthday two years ago.”

“Shit, sorry Taeyong.”

Taeyong shakes his head. “I’m going to go.”

“Hey, Taeyong. Come on.”

“No… I have a lot of work. Overtime today, too. Okay? So, there won’t be dinner.” 

Jongin sighs, but he's not ready for defeat, there’s still plenty of time left of Taeyong’s lunch. “I'm going to get off early to pick up the dogs and maybe I can stop by yours and we can drive home together?”

"You don't ever offer things like that. Don't waste your gas on something like that, Jongin. And I just said I’m staying behind.”

"You're right. Can I get you dinner?"

“No, thank you. But I did buy you lunch.”

“What? Wh—“ Taeyong hangs up before Jongin can finish his question. 

Jongin rolls around in his desk chair. Things have been a bit sour lately. Just a bit. It’s nothing some kisses and sweets can’t fix when it comes to Taeyong. Yet, something tells Jongin it’ll take a whole lot more this time around.

After scavenging around his office for a few minutes, Jongin finds out that his secretary has a glass tupperware with korean marinated pork, steamed rice, and picked vegetables. He retrieves it from her desk (with her saying she hadn’t known where it came from) and cradles it against his stomach as he walks back into his office, locking the door before it swings shut. 

For the remainder of the time being in the office, Jongin documents his kill of the day and keeps it in his memory stick. It’s crucial for him to store all of that information while his network guy, Chanyeol, has another digital copy. He also spends quite some time talking to him, asking for more details on his next kill two weeks from now. It’ll be out of the city, so he even distraughtly asks his good sidekick — which he supposed he considers to be a  _ friend _ during talks like this — what he should say to Taeyong. 

Oh, Taeyong… for the life of Jongin, he doesn’t know how to make him as happy as he used to be. 

The daycare is in the neighborhood, very close to home as opposed to Jongin’s main job. The agency is definitely farther. He is uncertain of where Taeyong’s work is but he assumes it’s at a hospital or something. Probably a laboratory in a secluded part of town. He does have his own office, so maybe it’s something like that too, being a crime scene investigator and all.

Because Jongin and Taeyong are so work hungry, it’s very convenient to have the dogs’ babysitting services so nearby. They drop them off when they need to and pick them up right when they’re available.

Jongin checks out Monggu and Ruby from their kennel's then tips his favorite servicer Mark Lee who is infatuated with both of Jongin and Taeyong's precious babies.

Taeyong's favorite cafe bakery is in the same outlet as the doggy daycare, so he makes a quick call for takeout elsewhere then takes a walk to the shop. He leaves the dogs with Mark firstly so he can do his tasks, so much for checking them out without thinking to begin with.

"Strawberry cheesecake, the condense milk bread, oh and royal milk tea, size large. Ah, make that an extra large."

"Frequent buyers card?"

"Not in this jacket, sorry."

"That's alright. It'll be—"

Jongin interrupts, "Do you guys have phone number referrals by any chance?" 

"No, but we can provide you with a new card."

"Please," Jongin says kindly. "My boyfriend loves this place."

"Is it that guy," the associate says while pointing at the collage of polaroids on the chalk board wall, finger directly on the second photo in the fourth row.

"Sure is. How… how do you know that?"

"That's his regular order. Plus he handed me your photo instead of his debit card, not too long ago."

Jongin knows Taeyong loves this place, but he didn't know how frequently Taeyong visited. He thought it was one of those things where your significant other goes on about liking certain things, just because they love it so much. He knows Taeyong like the back of his very own hand, which is why he knows Taeyong likes these treats, but he didn't think those were his exact favorite things on the menu either.

The shop associate ends up giving him a new card and stamping off two extra spaces. He leaves another satisfying tip for the second time today then reminds himself to give Taeyong the punch card because he will make much better use of it. 

When the aroma of various flavored chicken and oily chow mein suffocate him in his compact car, he makes it home quick, wanting to escape the cloud of smell. While he loves chinese food and the smell makes his mouth water, the smell becomes a bit overbearing after a while.

Jongin sets the table, plopping a generous amount of all the dishes and prepares a cold glass of water for Taeyong. It's about time for Taeyong to come around, even after the added hours after his shift. He doesn't mind to wait thirty minutes or so. 

To waste away some of the time, he prepares Monggu and Ruby's breakfast. He plays tug with them, laughing at Monggu's growls and frowning at the way Ruby scurries off. The television has nothing entertaining, so he settles with music. Even with the gentle R&B roaming around the room decently loud, Jongin's growling stomach can be heard over it.

Jongin looks though his message app, not spotting a single text from Taeyong so he decides to text him first. He does not receive a reply, then he tries again in another ten minutes but nothing. 

The food isn't getting any fresher, Jongin decides he'll eat his share. It's not as edible as he remembers its being. Taeyong's not with him, and he knows that's the reason for it. They ate chinese together a couple of weeks ago and the both of them were moaning in delight from how tender and sweet the mongolian beef was. 

Jongin and Taeyong haven't had dinner together all week, and it's Thursday. At least they had breakfast together on Tuesday. Now Jongin's missing Tayong a bit more and more these days. He can only blame himself. He knows he's being a bit irrational, which makes Taeyong grow distant because he tends to push himself away instead of becoming more hurt. 

"Come on, babes," Jongin whines to himself as he starts to dial his only favorite contact, his plate empty but Taeyong's just staring at him without the steam rising.

When the line on the other end doesn’t pick up, Jongin sighs heavily, then leaves a caring voicemail: 

“Baby, foods getting cold. I think I’ll leave it in the microwave. Don’t warm it up just yet. It’s Chinese, so the metal handle is still attached. I’ll try to be up still. So I won’t say goodnight just yet.”

Jongin does as mentioned, packing everything back up and putting it into the microwave. The sesame chicken is untouched because Jongin can’t be bothered to eat it without Taeyong since it’s his favorite. He hopes there’s enough noodles for him though, since that’s all Jongin chose to eat. He washes his utensil and cup in silence. He should be happy there’s so little to wash, but it doesn’t make him feel better that he isn’t washing Taeyong’s since he isn’t here. 

Their bedroom is a bit nippy with the window open from the morning. The sight of the thin drapes swaying in the air makes it feel like Taeyong just passed by, but it’s just the wind. He closes it, not wanting to feel the goosebumps any longer. 

Minutes turn into hours as he sits upright in bed, glasses perched on his nose as he takes note of a designer's portfolio, all while waiting for his lover’s arrival. It’s a little past midnight.

Taeyong’s job isn’t necessarily demanding. He chooses to take on these cases, then stays out late for a few hours. But not like this. Lately, he’s been doing a little too much. Jongin tries not to mind. Though he can’t help the itch when it’s been happening more, and later, than Jongin would like. 

Skyscraper buildings, the symbol of a typical nine to five, Jongin can be exceptional in professional suits daily. Miscellaneous photos of women printed in his briefcase, Taeyong sums it up as potential model clients. Phone calls on top of phone calls and all the mandatory overtime are common but not as common as Jongin makes Taeyong believe, when he’s on actually an assignment. The shared life of being a representative for a magazine and working as an assassin at a spy agency play hand in hand. 

It makes sense. 

Why Taeyong fails to return at night is beyond his understanding. But who is Jongin to be upset when he has his own secret? 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to split this chapter in half bc it got way too long hehe anyways no ones reading this but im still so into it so ima keep writing it until its done before working on my kaiyong dance competition fic

Taeyong is visiting today because he’s off and doesn’t want to be home. Jongin let’s him stay as long as he likes, because as long as he schedules an appointment and Jongin gives his assistant the approval, the first floor secretary will bring him up.

Jongin makes sure the office is extremely spotless because he’s not about to have Taeyong visit just to dust the bookshelves and fold the coats that usually leaves lying around in the leather couch.

“Mr. Kim?”

“Yes,” Jongin pipes up while fluffing the couches.

“Taeyong Lee is here for 2pm.”

“Send him up.”

Jongin slides the glass door open and paces around the ninth floor, waiting for Taeyong to walk through those elevator doors. Once it dings, he shows up appearing undeniably attractive, sporting tight slacks and a fitted sheer turtleneck. Jongin gasps when he comes closer and slips right through his office doorway with a click clack from his one inch heeled boots. 

“Uh, hello,” Jongin says while cleaning his throat, clearly distracted by the way Taeyong is dressed unknowingly, very sexy today.

Taeyong circles the room, slow steps as he gazes at everything. The sunlight casting in the room shines on Taeyong’s shirt, giving Jongin a sight of Taeyong’s exposed nipples. Jongin keeps his eyes on him, even as he steps away toward the glass wall and glares at the assistant’s corner desk. Taeyong then slides the door closed and shuts the blinds hastily. 

Jongin nervously chuckles. “What’s up? Am I in trouble?”

“Of course not, why do you think so?”

“Your assertion is smelling up the place.”

“My bad, I thought I wore discrete fresh powder deodorant today.”

“Ha ha,” Jongin deadpans. “So what’s up, baby?”

Taeyong plops onto the couch and sinks into it casually, man spreading and staring at the ceiling. He averts his gaze to Jongin and keeps his eyes locked on him as he says, “I’ve got something to tell you.”

Jongin tenses up and sits on the couch across him. “So I am in trouble,” he sighs.

“No, no. It’s not you, it’s me.”

Jongin’s heart deflates. He never thought he could feel a stir of emotions so quickly. Never thought a change from one mood to another could shift so drastically. “Oh.”

“Not like that either, you idiot. Please let me finish.”

Jongin can’t do or say anything but nod. 

“I know you’ve been looking forward to your sister's wedding with me, but I can’t make it. I’m really sorry, Jongin.”

“We planned it half a year ago,” Jongin responds weakly with a sigh. 

“I know, I know. I can’t apologize enough and I know I can’t make it up to you. Trust me, I really wanted to see your family again. We’ll just have to wait for the kids’ birthday for me to reunite with them I guess.”

Jongin picks at the armrest of his chair, fingernails clawing the surface. He could be ruining the expensive leather but he can’t be bothered to think about it right now. 

“Jongin?”

“It’s okay. Really. It’s work, right? I understand. I miss things because of work a lot, I know.”

“Yeah but you always try to get out of it. I know I didn’t try hard enough this time.”

Jongin’s fine really. As long as he gets some details and can call Taeyong at night. He settles into the plan, just wanting to clarify, “What are you doing? Or where will you be? How far apart from me?”

“Yeah, it’s work. Aiding in an autopsy with a handful of tourists that were part of a killing spree. They’re linked and they could really use my expertise with the evidence from the scene to help the autopsies team. It’s um… in New York.”

“Oh… yeah that’s far.”

Taeyong gets up and places a hand on Jongin’s head, caressing his hair as he murmurs, “I’ll be with you, in spirit, Nini.”

“I’ll just take someone else.” Jongin feels Taeyong pulling his hair instead of petting him gently like earlier. He looks up and finds an expression on his boyfriend that he does  _ not _ need to see. “Taeyong, I don’t mean it like that! I meant Chanyeol or something!”

“Good. I was about to kick you in the balls.”

Jongin stands up and places his hands on his hips.“I’d like to see you try.”

“No honey, you wouldn’t.”

“Oh, come on. You wouldn’t.”

This just got interesting. Jongin wants to witness that in front of his very own eyes. Just before Jongin can tease him for not making a single movement towards him, the wind is knocked out of him from Taeyong’s foot catapulting towards his dick. He hunches over, groping his crotch with a hiss in agony. 

“Don’t provoke me.”

Jongin limps towards his desk chair, pressing his knees together. He can usually handle blows like that to the gut, but he doesn’t remember the last time he’s been sacked in the balls.

Taeyong kneels in between his legs and rubs his lap with a sympathetic pout. He drops his cheek against Jongin’s knee and continues to stroke his thigh while gazing over his lashes. If this were any other given situation, he’d have his cock buried in Taeyong’s mouth by now.

“Where’d you get that from? Was a perfect hit.”

“Took a little bit of self defense classes in the past. I can give and take a bit of roughhousing.”

“And how don’t I know about that?” Shoving him under the desk and fucking his mouth wouldn’t seem too bad, now that Jongin thinks about it. “We could’ve brought something like that to… you know, the bedroom.”

“And that’s exactly why I never said so.” Taeyong rolls his eyes and pulls away from Jongin. “Gosh, you’re disgusting.”

“Kink shamer! Besides, I wasn’t thinking of you stomping on my dick or anything like that. It just meant that I could probably body slam you onto the bed and I wouldn’t feel guilty because it probably wouldn’t hurt you. Unless, it does… then I’d feel awful.”

“That does sound good. Why didn’t we talk about this before?”

Jongin perks up with a toothy grin. “Right?”

“I think you have manhandled me onto some surfaces, though. You know I like when you pin me to the wall. You should’ve tested this out.”

The things Jongin would do to Taeyong if he knew it would never hurt him. There’s so many things. They’ve never been vanilla, but Jongin’s never done any more than whip him and tie him up. He could never think about choking Taeyong or burning him or just hurting him ( _ okay _ temperature play and blood kink might be too much for now since all Taeyong said was that he’s up for a bit of roughness). But the thoughts don’t seem to want to leave his mind now. 

“Never wanna hurt you though,” he comments instead.

Taeyong does a once over at his body then walks around his chair, finger trailing from one end of it to the other as he speaks softly, “I bet I could body slam you. Get your arms behind your head until you’re begging me to tap out.”

“Really now?” 

“Wanna see?”

“Show me what you’ve got, darling,” Jongin insists with a smirk. This not only turns him on, but interests him because he’s seeing a different side of Taeyong that’s in between playful and serious. It’s downright sexy and entertaining. 

Taeyong makes swift movements that don't allow jongin to process anything. His arms are around his waist, motioning like the renown prop in the game spin the bottle. He lands on his back harshly, Taeyong soon toppling onto him. It’s a good thing Taeyong crushed him onto the ottoman, otherwise he’d have to cancel today’s shift to check out his spine.

“Impressive,” he says while trying to make his pain discreet. 

“Right?”

Taeyong skips over to the mini fridge and fetches a bottle. He uncaps it and hands it over to Jongin who takes a few gulps and thanks him with a kiss to the back of his palm. 

“Oh boy, it’s like playing with a child.”

“You would not body slam a baby,” Jongin retorts. 

“Huh… also true.”

Before Jongin could get another banter in, his computer rings with a video call notification. He excuses himself and straightens out his suit. Upon knowing it’s Chanyeol, he tries to decline but his hand slips nervously. 

“Hey, man! Listen there’s—“

“Wait, not now.”

“It’s really important,” Chanyeol says quickly with urgency in his voice.

Taeyong stands up and says, “I can go.”

“No, no. Stay. I’ll handle it.” Jongin gives Chanyeol a glare through the screen. “My lovely boyfriend took the time to visit me today. I cannot talk about it right now.”

Jongin hangs up immediately, not without giving Chanyeol a wink before exiting the FaceTime window and allowing his desktop to sleep.

“It seemed very crucial, babe.”

Jongin shakes his head. “You’re who I want to talk to right now.”

They got into things, regular human things, for barely twenty minutes. Jongin catered to his business and Taeyong read up on some of the fashion magazines then streamed an episode of a crime show in the office. It’s when Taeyong’s stomach starts to growl, does Jongin realize how long Taeyong’s been here. 

“You should eat.”

“Oh yeah, I almost filled up the card you gave me last week. There’s one downtown a few blocks away. I’m thinking about heading there real quick. Want something?”

“I can just have my assistant do it.”

Taeyong’s gentle expression turns into something sharp. “No, it’s my card.” 

“Give it to her and she’ll give it back.”

“Noooo…”

Giving up the fight, Jongin reasons casually, “Okay, you can go. I don’t want anything.”

Jongin goes back to his computer screen, anxious to open up some files Chanyeol forwarded him. Just when Jongin thinks it’s silent enough, he leans back in his seat then almost falls off in fear because of Taeyong’s presence. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Taeyong asks.

“I didn’t want you to, that’s why I offered someone else to get your food. But if you’re so keen on being the only one to use your stamp card, I want you to do exactly that. Don’t make this complicated.”

“Ah, geez you’re right.”

“Do you plan on staying here during my entire shift? If so, I’ll treat you right now and even go with. If you’re leaving a bit earlier, I’d really like for my assistant or the downstairs intern to get it for you.” 

“Hmpff, I’ll stay. I’ll just have something from the break room.”

Jongin gets up and opens his arms eagerly. He saunters towards one of the cabinets as he mentions, “Great. Spend time with me baby. I’ll get you a blanket or something.”

“Why do you have blankets in here?”

It’s a strange question but Jongin answers easily anyway, “Power naps on my break.”

Taeyong gives him a narrow look. “Okay…”

“Just make yourself at home. I’ll be looking at portfolios. Probably make a few phone calls about fashion week that’s coming up in a few months. You’re free to use my laptop or watch something.”

“I don’t know why you come home when you have all of this.”

“I come home to you, my dear,” Jongin says truthfully, and a bit sappily. 

Taeyong is uncrossing his arms as he laughs, “Sweet. Wow, so sweet I won’t need a candy bar.”

“No candy bars yet. You hadn’t eaten lunch.”

“Do they have like microwave ramen cups here?”

“Even better, they have stir fry bowls.”

“Shit. Yeah I’ll go for that. And you?”

While it seems tempting, Jongin refuses to stomach anything at the moment. He just wants his fiancé to eat and give him a few minutes to check  _ other _ aspects. “No, I’m good, baby.”

“I’ll get you something.”

Taeyong is always so caring and thoughtful. Despite obstacles they come across, it is never an obligation to take care of each other. While Jongin questions things sometimes, he knows that Taeyong’s sincerity is there — usually. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo... jongin learns a / thing / about taeyong. interesting.......????  
> updated dec 09 despite being done for a while now srrz, next one out in a week

**Author's Note:**

> how is it so far? drop any ideas or suggestions or foreshadows since this'll be a story that i really want to be super long and actually complete!! its my first chaptered fic that i intend to finish. maybe ur input just might be apart of it idk!!
> 
> 1 kudos = 1 date for kaiyong to rekindle their luvvv
> 
> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


End file.
